Annie's First School day
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: As the Mystery Couple head to Bruce Wayne, who was in the living room looking at the news, they told him everything: Annie wanted to go to school with Tim, but she didn’t have an ID or the health records. For that Annie has to meet up with a long time frined of the Wayne family before Batman's time
1. chapter 1

The Gotham Adventures series

Annie's first day at school

By Bruce Smith

It was the first day at school after the new year's day. Tim had to get ready but was feeling disappointed after the holidays. Annie helped him pack his bag and books.

"Hey Tim I know you are disappointed but what if I come to school with you maybe I can cheer you up somehow." Annie asked.

"Annie, as much as I enjoy this idea of yours, I think we need help to get you to school." Tim responded.

"But what else do I need to be in school? I know about certain subjects thanks to my time in the Gotham library," Annie reminded Tim.

"I know you do Annie, and I'm proud of that. But you need more than that, like you need a ID, health, shots, physical record, and a last name."

"Really, Tim? I guess I didn't see that you really need a lot of stuff to be a student there."

"Don't worry, Annie. Some people don't know what to do on this kind of situation but I think Bruce can help make you an ID. We just got to ask him and see what he can do okay?"

"Okay, Timmy. I'm glad to be living with a father like yours."

As the Mystery Couple head to Bruce Wayne, who was in the living room looking at the news, they told him everything: Annie wanted to go to school with Tim, but she didn't have an ID or the health records.

"Bruce please can you help out I hope you got something high tech in the Bat Cave to help me get there," Annie told Bruce

"Actually Annie I can help you with the ID but it will need time. In the meantime I should call Dr. Leslie Thompkins to help you with the health records," Bruce answered

"Who's Leslie Thompkins?"

"Leslie Thompkins was a close friend to my dad and ever since my parents died she helps me. She spends her like helping out others with medical care and prevents kids from becoming delinquents while living Crime Alley."

"Wow, she sounds like a good mother figure for everyone who been through hard times."

"Yeah I think you will get to have a nice time with her she might be here soon."

The doorbell rang.

"Master Bruce it appears that Dr. Thompkins is here as we speak," Alfred announced as Bruce Tim and Annie made it to the entrance. Annie nervously peeked behind Bruce and saw Leslie for the first time. She felt relief.

"Hey there, Leslie. I'm glad to see you made it to help Annie with her health records," Bruce greeted Leslie.

"Ah is nice to being a helping hand to your situation after the time I haven't been in the Manor for a long time so is that Annie you're are talking about is nice to meet you." Leslie gave Annie a handshake.

"So Dr. Thompkins you can help Annie with the health records card?" Tim asked

"Certainly, Tim. I have heard from Bruce and decided to check on Annie's health and see what the results are," Leslie responded.

"Do you know how to help me learn more about my health along with? . . Never mind."

"It's okay, Annie, I know of your abilities. Bruce told me, and I'm here to make sure there's nothing wrong so you can be safe to be in school," Leslie explained

"Cool where do we start?" Annie asked

"Well there's a medical room in the Bat Cave and a few supplies for checking on a person's conditions," Tim said

"Thank you, Tim. I already have my supplies, but a room to check in with the results will be a good thing for this on."

Leslie said as her and Annie heading to the Bat Cave medical room. While in the medical room Leslie checked Annie's heartbeat, breathing, and most important of all her blood test.

"I know what you think. I have a part of Clayface in my DNA. I guess you find it a bit unnerving as I do please let me know what's going on with me."

Annie began to shed tears. Leslie Thompkins hugged her.

"Listen, Annie, I know it hurt to have a part of a Gotham supervillain inside you, but according to what Bruce and seeing you in person you are better than what anyone even yourself think so you don't have to be ashamed of yourself. I know that you can do some great things outside the Manor according to the news with your actions and accomplishments."

Leslie's words got to Annie as she looked up at her.

"You really think I'm not a repulsive freak even if I'm responsible to Clayface going on a rampage now with other Clayfaces and now because of me wants to be alive and be free from the abuse? I'm even responsible for creating a blonde girl named Katherine Karlo who is the polar opposite of me but now has that obsession to break Tim down. I am trying my best to not let them get to me but I don't know even if I'm going to be with you guys the effects of things to come might be scary to think about it."

"But it's not happening now, Annie. You have nothing to do with their actions and I believe tjat you are a unique person. We need to remember that."

"Thank you, Dr. Thompkins. That means a lot to me. How am I doing in the results?" Annie said after wiping her tears.

"Anything to keep yourself up; now according to your hidden powers you may not be a shapeshifter but you can increase your strength and heal yourself at any time you want to but if you're ever come in contact with electricity or water and any liquid substance you can't use your healing ability. But on good side your body fluid partially mean you have pretty much everything a regular human has both on the inside and outside also since you're have part clay in you the only side note that is you have high metabolism but you're solid limbs are replaced with your clay mean that you don't have to do leg press or squats."Leslie explain to Annie

"Wow maybe there is more to my powers then I ever thought. That's magnificent except being shocked and getting wet during my patrol. Thanks again, Dr. Thompkins!"

"Excuse me, Dr. Thompkins and Ms. Wayne, but Master Bruce as asked to come to the Manor in Tim and Annie's room." Alfred announced as Annie look confused

"Wait a minute who's Ms. Wayne? Is Bruce is getting married?" Annie asked Alfred

"Oh I'm afraid no not yet Ms. Annie but I think he will tell you the answer when you get there."

Alfred said as he Leslie and Annie came out of the Bat Cave and headed to the Mystery Couple's room.

"Good timing, you guys made it. How's the results going Annie is everything okay?" Tim asked.

"Don't worry she has a good results but I made some adjustments to the medical card to keep people from knowing her secrets," Leslie explained to Tim

"That's right Tim I'm feeling more capable than I ever thought and it's basically how you say amazing for knowing what my body can do best part is I can't shapeshift," Annie said

"Yeah that is especially some good news huh," Tim said happily.

"Now that's take care of Annie I guess you are wondering who is Ms. Wayne correct?" Bruce asked

"Yeah well Alfred said you are not married so is she, wait you don't really mean. . ." Annie had an anxious look.

"Yes Annie you officially have a last name and a ID to go with it so I'm saying that before you and Tim get to school tomorrow all I want to say is have an enjoyable time in there my daughter Ms. Wayne."

Annie openly smiled. Tears silently went down her face as Bruce gives her the ID with a yellow wallet. Tim came to check on her.

"Annie, what's wrong? Are you happy that you finally have a last name? I know it's a lot to take in since our little incidents so for now I understand if you need time to think about it." Tim said, thinking the idea that Annie has her last name is like a reminder of the day they met when he give her a first name. Annie stopped him, grabbed his shoulder and look at him. Her tears started to blur her vision, a little but she still managed to speak clearly.

"Tim have I ever told you how happy I am ever since I have met you and have gotten a family that accepts me with care and love? That's what I'm feeling right now that it warms my heart like a fire inside me that not only to I get a lovely bird like you, a family, a career of stopping bad guys and solve mysteries together with all and especially you but now I get to have a last name Wayne. I'm Annie Wayne. Maybe in the future I'll be called Mrs. Drake." Annie said with a little giggle.

"Umm, well I always thought Annie Drake may have a nice ring to it when you think about it."

Tim blushed a bit as Annie hugged him but both felt comfortable. Annie left warm tears on Tim's shirt

"And thank you, Daddy, for giving me a last name! I promise I won't let us Wayne's down!" Annie said to Bruce.

"Well I think you already proven that now the best thing to do is getting ready for tomorrow so your first day but after we go on patrol tonight." Bruce stated to Annie.

"Yes sir!!" saluted Annie.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham Adventures

Annie first day at school

Part2

By Bruce Smith

After getting a sunflower-yellow backpack embroidered with a robin bird for Annie, the Mystery Couple prepared for their first day. Bruce told them to get good grades and stay out of trouble in school before Alfred took Tim and Annie to high school.

After being dropped off to the entrance of the Gotham high Annie looked amazed. The building was huge for a place where kids came to learn.

"Hey Tim this place feel like almost the ones I saw in movies expect the musical part which I still don't get it. I hope the students here are really nice." Annie commented on the school while still have been worried about how other people would interact with her.

"Don't worry Annie some people aren't so bad once you get to know them since we have the same schedule I'll be there if anyone ever has been messing with you okay but anyway let me show you around the place before the 8:00 AM ringed meaning we have to go to class sounds good to you?" Tim explain to Annie

"Oh okay, Timmy, anything to help me cope with this campus." Annie had a calm smile in her as she wrapped her arm around Tim's and blushed.

As Tim shows Annie around school, Annie felt happy.

"Hey, Tim, how's it going huh? Say who's that girl hiding behind your back?" A young girl ran up to them.

"Oh hello Carrie this is Annie she lives with me since she was adopted by Bruce Wayne himself and my girlfriend." Tim answered

"Oh so she is an orphan? Sorry about that; you're lucky you got a billionaire to take care of you without any problems, right?" Carrie commented on Annie.

"Umm yeah; actually I'm glad to have a family like the Waynes and lucky to have someone like Tim to guide me around this school," Annie responded.

"Oh yeah I have bumped into some interesting people since school ended last year which I like you guys to meet one of them. Tell them your name." As Carrie said that, that a girl with snow-white hair and a school like uniform met with them.

"Hello my name is Olive Silverlock is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you to friend it's great to meet someone even if it's my first day on school," Annie said with a smile as a greeting to the snow-haired girl

"Well I don't remember you from before. What brings you here?" Tim asked. Olive took a little time before answering.

"Well, you see my father vanished without a trace in Gotham. My mother was still alive in the city to take care of me, so I managed to get to here thanks to her. I hope to graduate and help her and my future of being a great detective to solve any mystery this city has around here. Maybe I can solve the mystery of what happened to my father. I also have a friend named Maps Mizoguchi, but now I don't where she is. We are supposed to be making a club for future detectives in this school but first we need to find a name. Humph she is probably chasing that Eric guy again but never mind that anyway I see that it's all just a huh?"

Annie put her hand on her shoulder.

"You know I have a similar goal of helping a family until it's probably too late. I can relate to that and I'm still trying to help them all, but since that's not happening to both of us now how about me and Tim be a part of this club. You can call us the Mystery Couple! We wish to be the greatest detectives too and we'll love to help you out with your club."

Annie's enthusiasm boosted Olive's hopes that maybe things won't be so bad this year in school. She gave Annie a hug.

"Thank you I'm glad to actually open up to people like you guys! I'm guessing that you are alright. Annie and Tim, you're officially my friends let me know if you need help especially if it is history or mystery situation because you know the club! I can't wait to tell Maps about this!"

Olive's walked away happily to find this Maps characters.

"Well well Tim, looks like Annie had meet some new friends already, am I right?" Carrie asked Tim.

"What can I say? That's another reason why I love her because she has a unique way of getting along with others even with she just met them," Tim responded.

"Then I guess I just witness the magic that makes you star-struck on her. Well, I guess we should be in class now I hope there's no homework in the first day," Carrie said as the three headed to the classroom.

So as the student sat Annie had to stand in front the class and tell them about herself.

"H-Hello everyone my name is Annie Wayne. As much as I enjoy being in this fine campus I should be thankful to my adopted father figure and hope to be a great student for everyone and my new, so maybe I get to learn more for the future," Annie said. Tim gave her thumbs up and she sat next to him.

"Thank you for the speech, Ms. Wayne. Now according to a sudden update before the bell the office we have another new student to introduce to the class so get ready to meet, um, what's the named let's see . . ."

"You don't need to do that Mr. Smith I will be happy to introduce myself thank you sir," a light-haired girl interrupted.

"Oh okay go on ahead then," said the teacher

Before she spoke Tim and especially Annie can't believe their eyes.

"No no no no no it can't be why here. Why now? I thought she is in the Penitentiary after what happened in Christmas," Annie moaned.

"Greetings everyone. I am Katherine Karlo. I hope to get an education, you know learning new things about ourselves especially when some of us those want to become something different. Anyway I can see that we will find this year starting this first day at school here much more delightful and I'll be sure that everyone who's curious about learning the big mystery of the world from our teachers and all the people in this." Katherine ended her. A few sensed something not right about her including Olive, Carrie, and the Mystery Couple.

"Why thank you Ms., um, Karlo, such a polite girl let's hope we have more students like you this year." Mr. Smith broke the silence.

"Anytime, sir. May I please have a seat?" Katherine politely asked.

"Oh sure thing. Sit whatever you like, child." Mr. Smith responded. Katherine's blue odd eyes creeped out Olive and Carrie. After searching for a few minutes, she found Tim and Annie glaring at her.

"Hehhaha, well well, what do we have here? I never thought there would be such an interesting face in this place. Then again why else would we be here if you can get access to be officially an everyday student. Not only that but according to what you said, you've become the birdie's little pacifist princess of Gotham. Annie Wayne, really? You really are trying harder to be those, right?" Katherine whispered to Annie's ear with Tim listening.

"Listen to me Katherine if you think that you are up to something drop it please we are supposed to be here to learn not to suffer from your mess." Annie whispered back

"Don't you mean our mess you already think you can just blame me and hope you are Scott free from it all just wait and see." Katherine whispered as she sat on a roll of seats behind Olive and Carrie which she is in front of the Mystery Couple.

"If this make you guys feel any better I'll just be right in front of you so you wouldn't mind me doing any harm to these no-shows, alright?" Katherine whispered to Annie not to interrupt the class as they all ready to read their books.

"Fine," Annie responded with an annoyed look at Katherine's smile.

"But if you ever got something underneath your so-called innocence we will keep are eyes on you like a hawk got it." Tim said making it clear that Annie is not the only person to worry about in this school.

"Humph, such a predictable threat from an irritating but a special kind of brat knight in shining armor like you. Oh well I guess we should all see if you want to join this little game, Timothy."

Katherine said while still smirking at them as the class started reading.

After a few classes, and the two sisters introduce themselves in each period, it was lunchtime. Annie, Tim, Carrie and Olive sat with Olive's best friend, the girl she had talked about earlier named Maps Mizoguchi. Maps sat with a socially awkward type of guy Olive called Eric Jorgensen.

"You do realize that I was looking almost everywhere for you until class to show you our new members for our club," Olive said to Maps while she wrapped her arm around Eric.

"Oh geez; sorry about that, Olive I thought you didn't mind me being gone too long. Oh and I see these are the new recruits for mystery solving. Of course I know that's Tim Drake, but who is the girl next to him?" Maps asked

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, and I accept your apology. This girl is Annie Wayne another adopted ward Bruce Wayne himself and Tim's girlfriend. They are called, what's the name, guys?" Olive asked

"Well, we named ourselves the Mystery Couple work on cracking any mystery in our way right Annie?" Tim answered.

"Yeah and it's nice to meet you two," Annie responded and greeted the two as everyone notice her food is gone.

"What?! How can where do your food go!" Carrie asked

"Um Annie Wayne I know I should be have an honor to meet another Wayne but I never thought that this one is a magician!"

Eric comments while still struggling not to stutter or sound awkward to Annie.

"Oh I should've reminded you all that I have high metabolism I get to some point where I eat a lot faster to I reach a stopping point I'm sorry if I scared you all." Annie responded

"No no no I understand you should see me in home at home w when I eat but I afraid of doing because my parents said that would make nobody accept that about me." Eric said nervously. Maps comforted him by learning her face to his and kiss him on the cheek which caused him to get red and flustered as he can't speak.

"Aww, babe, you don't have to be embarrassed of that. I still accept you the way you are so does everyone. Even if you have a bottomless pit stomach, that means I can make you all the delicious things I can cook for Valentine's." Maps talked.

"Really y-you mean it? Thank you, Maps!" Eric said.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has someone. It's quite beautiful that someone like you have been there for him right?" Annie asked Maps

"Oh yeah I've been with Eric since last year on a Christmas week where he actually handled his social issues and confessed his crush on me. He said I am the most brave and sweetest girl he ever talked to plus he is pretty determined even if he don't show it at times especially when people keep bring him down because he has a social anxiety disorder when he might be an oddball at times but I think it cute in a sweet way," Maps explained to Annie about it while he rubbed Eric's hair.

"Yeah it reminds me of how much love and care I give Annie when we first got to know each other, but I think you guys deserve each other," Tim said

"Aww Thanks guys! I'm glad for the support you give us!" Maps said with a smile.

"Umm guys, sorry to ruin everyone's tunnel of love, but I think we should go to recess to discuss what can be a great mystery." Carrie reminded them.

"Oh yeah darn I hope Heathcliff doesn't it upset that we're late!" Olive looked at her watch.

"Oh well we still have time and thanks to Annie's high metabolism that adds more." Olive said

"Finally guess my way of keeping my body the way it is did workout!" Annie commented happily.

"Let's get to our meeting spot. Heathcliff is probably listening to music on his M3P player or the Walkman or something," Maps said as the gang went outside.

After they got to their meeting spot, a square shaped area with a picnic table that has a checker style declaration signed with the kings queens and horses that looks like a an organization area to survey the school and the area have a roof on it for shade on a hot day it's almost like a tree house without the tree but with cool stuff to interact with before recess is over.

As the club got to their HQ they met a young tall man with a peach fuzz almost beard like and a high top with glasses.

"Hello, guys. I was just listening to one of my sweet tunes after making a few arrangements for the Club HQ and is that Bruce Wayne's ward with, um, who's that?" Heathcliff asked with his Walkman still on his ears.

"Oh, what's up? And yes I am Tim Drake and the lovely girl with me is named Annie Wayne,"

Tim explained.

"H-Hello, mister," Annie said shyly.

"Oh so let me guess that explains a lot when you date a billionaire's ward and get adopted to live in a place big enough for all the cool cats in the world. I'll be honored to meet you, Ms. Wayne, and welcome to the Club HQ!" Heathcliff announced to Annie

"Haha, why this is amazing. Thank you for inviting me Heathcliff." Annie responded with a smile.

"She's right. This is one classic hangout haven. Maybe if I'm getting too stressed about school I'll hide in the beanbags, am I right?" Tim said.

"Yeah with all joke side let's have a discussion about our new classmate Katherine." Carrie said as Annie began to shake. "Annie I know you and Tim seem to have a connection to her seeing she comes talking to you guys first like she knows everything about you what is her deal between you?"

"Look I know it might sound like crazy talk, but I think she likes to mess around with people. We should stay away from her because I don't want anyone to get hurt" Annie responded.

"Oh no kidding; the moment she looked at us, it's like those cold blue eyes could see our souls. The way she spoke, I sense something darker in her as much as you two," Olive said.

"Yikes, do you really think she is that strange? I mean this is Gotham right?" Maps asked.

"Yeah but it looks like it we have a mystery on our hands now when it comes to her," Tim told Maps.

"Yeah the last thing I want is a creepy girl with a freaky stare at me like I'm her prey. Right Maps?" Eric said with fright.

"Don't worry. If the girl even thinks about wanted to cause trouble we will catch her as our first culprit right guys? Especially you, Maps, even you would go ape on someone who picks on Eric." Heathcliff said

"Yeah anything to keep my sweet little man safe," Maps responded

"So I guess the only question is what do you think our club name should be?" Olive asked everyone.

"Well Annie and I think about throughout the day so why since you guys need a name dedicated to mystery solving . . ."

"The Detective Club!!!" Both Annie and Tim said as everyone agreed with it as the bell started to ring.

Somewhere between classes in the halls Maps caught up to Annie and Tim with a device that have a kitten in inside.

"Hello Maps what's that small box shaped device?" Annie asked

"Well it's called a Tamagotchi, Annie. Pretty much everyone has one well except for you and Tim I come to give you guys one to take care of since you help Olive open up to people more often, she never this happy that we get to have people like you two on the Detective Club make sure that you feed this one every afternoon after school and wash him in the morning. Got it?" Maps explained

"Sound interesting. Is this something sort of gift for helping the club's name?" Tim asked

"Yeah. Why else would I give you a pet?" Maps responded.

"Well at least Ace our dog can keep company with this lovely animal. Thank you Maps," Annie said

"Um yeah. as long as your dog doesn't have any problems with a digital pet I hope," Maps worried.

"Don't worry, Maps. Ace is don't have much of a problem with Tamagotchi or any device except the ones or anyone that can be a threat," Tim said

"Well at least he get to have a friend to see who gets to catch a chew toys the fastest now that would be interesting to see that we will have to remind each other to hang out with the club and stuff once we're outside of school okay," Maps talked playfully.

"Yeah I think that will be awesome. Thank you again Maps." Annie said as they went to their final class.

After the class got all their books for the class and listened to was they should do tomorrow, Tim and Annie followed Katherine. She always vanished without a trace whenever a class is going out the door to make her disappearing act but this time the school seems to allow her to just wander around school looking suspicious. With that advantage the Mystery Couple decided to prevent the Detective Club from getting in the idea of following her just in case things get out of hand.

As the two managed to sneak to Katherine's locker she opened her locker. It looked like a normal locker with books and a picture of a family with her smiling with joy. She rubbed her hand on it looking like she was in deep thought.

"Sister dear please if you and the boy are going to be the best sleuth in following suspect who is just unknowingly just minding her business you have to try better than that," Katherine said. Annie and Tim were a little surprised at Katherine's awareness.

"What are you planning on doing here even when school's out and why are you really here?" Tim asked

"Plus don't lie to us, sis. I know you are here because I am around you can't just stop, can you? Why are you this obsessive? Why must you always ruin my chances to have a happy life?" Annie asked Katherine as her sister laughed.

"Oh yeah that's why you are doing this. Well, since you have a family that can make anything happen, mine make anything look like a personal replica of anything if you know what I mean. which is how I have the card so there happy?" Katherine ended her confession

"Well that make sense for you especially but why so sentimental with the locker and why can't you do it during school today?" Tim asked

"That's none of your business but if you want to be reminded that not all kids have time to remember the combinations to their locker like I did today. That why I'm not seen much except in class and maybe a few places around here besides the cafeteria and maybe outside, but I'm too much of an introvert too have time talking to others like you and our princess of this city are doing."

"What's that supposed to be? Are you planning on going after them?" Annie asked in an angry tone

"Oh, why so angsty, Annie? It's not as if they're dead yet; actually I'm glad you guys formed some club. It suits you guys perfectly because this school might have all sorts of mysteries galore and the only real biggest one of all is just beginning."

Alfred called to tell Tim that he was in the car parking lot.

"Annie, we have to go. The more we stay here who knows what will happen. We promised Bruce that we won't have any trouble," Tim said as Annie got away from Katherine's smiling face.

"Okay, we just have to deal with her later then, and we will get to the bottom of this biggest mystery you were talking about. Remember that Katherine see around." Annie said, hopeful that things would be okay tomorrow as Katherine waved goodbye.

"So long on the other side sister and you too Tim let's we get to have an encore once we put up a great show!"

Katherine said as the Mystery Couple leave the school entrance.

Epilogue

After Alfred took them to stately Wayne Manor Annie and Tim tell Alfred and Bruce how's school going it was fun and surprisingly Tim is having a good time of course because of Annie and her enjoying her time in school the very first time.

"Sounds like you guys have so far made it pretty interesting day there and I'm proud that you made some friends there Annie," Bruce said

"Thank you dad but there's also other things that happened," Annie responded.

"Oh, did something happen Ms. Wayne?" asked Alfred.

"Umm well is Katherine she is in school she somehow managed to get out of her cell in the Penitentiary." Tim explained

"What?! How can she be in school after what happened?" Alfred asked

"I think I know but to be certain I'll check in the Bat Cave to search for records of Katherine Karlo in the Gotham Penitentiary to see what is going on," Bruce stated to everyone in the Manor as he or she and Ace followed him to the Cave the find out what's going on.

As Bruce look at the recent records involving Katherine.

"Hmm according to the records Katherine is released due to good behavior to the staff even though she has been feared by other children in the place the doctor still haven't seen Katherine get involved in any fight or trouble in there either then one of the Doctors have announced an event saying who ever has been offered to get an education to Gotham High school for having no bad reviews from the staff apparently Katherine is the one who is the lucky ones but something not right about this."

"What's wrong then what's in front of us?" Tim asked

"It's seems like the reviews look like it as someone is doing it to get her out of there," Bruce said

"But who would want to get Katherine out of there after all she done?" Annie asked

"Somebody who might wanted her help to do the job while they're not active enough to do it themselves meaning whoever has her in school both of them have a connection to achieve whatever goal they are planning and Katherine is the right target them to do what they can't do without attracting too much attention so now we have to find out who's and what's Katherine intentions around school anyway that's a question to be solved as quickly as possible before we see it the hard way soon," Bruce Wayne said to the rest.

As the sky turned red Alfred takes the Mystery Couple to have dinner before the crime portal at night while Bruce comes along anyway why still pondering who's really pulling the strings.

Meanwhile at a the Gotham high school at night inside Katherine is opening her locker but this time she pushed the locker inside after typing a code under the family photo and put it back with new tape and enter inside deep in the locker and inside is a room with a bed and what looks like a map and photos of the Gotham high school and the city even pictures of Annie with Tim the same photo that is in Annie's necklace and a ID of each member of the Detective Club and their classes as she calls the iPhone and spoke to whoever in it.

"Don't worry I'll will make sure everything is under our control and maybe one day she'll see things differently the way I ever wanted because it's only a matter of time you will see," Katherine said while change to her blue long to her knees nightie and hang up the phone and giggled to herself to sleep.

"Thank you for the entertainment mystery

Annie you will get what you deserve.

Hahaha haha

The end?


End file.
